Midnight Emotion
by blacksugarbomb
Summary: Smiling slightly, he decided to worry later and simply enjoy himself for the moment. However, that didn’t stop him from pondering what Komui Lee would do to him if he found out about what he and Lenalee had done last night.


**Author Notes:** I got inspired while listening to a few of V6's songs… In the middle of the night. Yes, that's right. This is really long; 11 Microsoft Word pages. My first time writing something like this. XDDD And that is Dark!Allen at the end. So Allen is still a gentleman and a good boy! XDDD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.Gray-Man or anything related to it.

* * *

Tonight was yet another special night; only a week ago, the Black Order had celebrated Christmas and Allen's birthday. Today they were celebrating to welcome the New Year and in every single Order member, they knew it was to congratulate each and every one of them for making it this far, for surviving despite all the terrible things that had occurred during the year. However each year, this New Year celebration was only something similar to a get-together-dinner where everyone had a meal together and relaxed for a rare moment, escaping from work's evil grip. This year, Jerry had suggested that the Order do something 'creative' with this year's celebration since the previous celebrations had been 'nothing but boring', as Jerry put it. After some time, someone had suggested holding something like a masquerade party and that everyone would have to dress up and have a mask that could conceal their faces just so that no one could recognize each other properly – this applied to everyone except for the cooking staff since they had to cook the food for the meal.

On this cloudless night, the stars shimmered as the full moon glowed, letting out silver rays of light, casting shadows and lighting corners of rooms. Outside in the courtyard, long tables with snow white table clothes cast over them gently flapped in the breeze while dishes of mouth watering food were set on the tables, there were so many dishes that nearly every single dish came from a different culture or country. The courtyard was filled with people – mostly men – as they chattered noisily amongst themselves, either wearing tuxedoes or other presentable clothes. The few ladies that were in the crowd wore simple yet elegant dresses that trailed a little behind them as they moved through the crowd. Everyone wore a mask that concealed half of their faces, every mask different and unique from another.

Pursing her cherry blossom coloured lips in confusion, she tried to tip toe but found it impossible in her heels. Somewhere not far away, music flourished and it was no doubt that a piano was playing. The piece was a waltz and the tune had a melodious ring to it; despite being far from it, the rich sound of the piano never faded from her hearing as she apologized and excused herself as she pushed through the crowd with a single hand to pick up her pitch black dress. Soon enough, she emerged the crowd of people to find a large clearing with several pairs of gentlemen and ladies waltzing to the music. At the edge of the clearing was a chalk white grand piano with its lid held up at an angle by the lid prop. The surface of the instrument was polished immaculately, not a single scratch was visible and it reflected people's faces and the moon just like water would allow you to see your own reflection.

The pianist however, was not dressed in white like the piano. The young man wore a thick black military-like tailcoat that had golden edges with a pair of black pants matched with a pair of black white-bordered boots that reached his knees. Dangling in between the collars of his black coat was a black ribbon with a white line running straight through it. His hair was a brilliant shade of white like the piano while the moonlight seemed to make it glow a pure shade of silver. On his face was a familiar mask with a simple design – the mask had a crown at the bridge of the nose and the points of the crown led to the lines around his eyes, one side a shade deeper than the other; on the right hand side above the eye, were three studs while the other side remained empty. But beneath the mask on his left eye was a crimson scar that partially concealed by the mask. The young man's hands were gloved but his fingers skilfully leapt from one key to another, never slipping.

When the piece finished, the dancers bowed and curtsied before they melted back into the crowd. The spectators applauded both the dancers and the pianist for their spectacular performance. Beaming proudly, the young man bowed as he stood beside the piano. The pianist blinked his silver eyes, trying to figure out who this mysterious lady that stared at him with a small smile was. Her black tresses that reached the middle of her back were curled at the end while her hair rested on her shoulders or brushed against her back. Concealing her face was a mask with an Oriental design, with circles being the main theme. The dress she wore was a deep rich purple strap-less layered dress, with a detailed golden design on her chest while her back was exposed; a plain band the same colour as the dress, was wrapped around her neck.

'_Ah well,'_ he smiled back to the lady and bowed making the lady blush a shade of rose red before swivelling around, ready to leave the piano and go take a snack.

When the lady saw that the pianist was leaving, she lifted her dress and took a step towards him, stopping when she saw a striking girl around his age curtsy to him while he laughed at her, telling her to stop doing that. The girl was truly beautiful; she had long black hair which was curled slightly at the ends while her hair moved in the soft night breeze freely. Her eyes were a purple colour, glinting in the moonlight. She too, wore a strap-less dress that showed off her back; but instead of wearing something with colour, the girl had opted to dress in black. The dress was made with black silk that reflected light and was decorated beautifully by a web of intricate swirls of thread the colour of silver while more comprehensive designs bordered the hem of the dress, matched with a pair of opera-length black gloves. A stunning necklace of crystals only enhanced her image even more.

"That was a brilliant performance, Allen!" The girl gently applauded with her gloved hands while smiling at him. Half of her face was concealed by her black mask which had another maze of swirls in gold; funnily, the maze was still able to be recognized as something similar to a butterfly.

As if to return her curtsy from before, the pianist bowed with a smile on his face, "Thank you, Miss Lenalee."

They continued their exchange of words while a lady looked on in jealousy. She turned around and was ready to return to her friends' place when his voice called out to her, "Excuse me!" Turning around, she was surprised to see Allen and Lenalee approach her. After a moment of silence, Allen spoke up again, "Are you… Lou Fa?"

"Eh?" The girl was shocked, "Could you tell?"

Allen sheepishly smiled, "Of course not. I just guessed."

"Are you from the Asia branch?" Lenalee asked politely. Lou Fa nodded, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Lou Fa!"

The scientist could only smile weakly in return. She was jealous of this girl Lenalee; when Allen had stayed at the Asia branch, Lou Fa had a tendency to sneak into his room during the middle of the night, only to find him sleep talking, repeating a single word over and over again – Lenalee. Sometimes there were other names, but Lou Fa could tell that whoever this person was, she must be a very important person to Allen. She was jealous of how high Lenalee was placed in the eyes of Allen Walker.

Lou Fa curtsied, "I think I should go back to where Likei and the others are before they set out looking for me…" And with that, she hurried off into the crowd once again.

"She really likes you, that Lou Fa." Lenalee's voice was soft. The white haired exorcist opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and closed his mouth. Only when his stomach grumbled did the Chinese girl speak again, "Let's get you some food! Jerry made some new dishes that you have to try!"

** Җ **

Minutes later amongst all the other people at this celebration, Lenalee caught a glimpse of someone familiar. Standing up, Allen watched while chewing on food as Lenalee located that someone and found her – it was the head nurse. She wore her hair up as usual, and her dress was just as beautiful as any other. It was a long sleeved dress; it seemed like she was wearing a strap-less sky blue dress on top of a light violet shirt which had a cream yellow ribbon at the centre of her shirt's collar with a crystal fixed in the middle. Her mask was a simple one, it was a white mask with nothing on it, save for a single image of a rose drawn onto it with silver glitter by the mask's edge.

"Head nurse, you look beautiful!" Lenalee embraced the woman tightly. She loved the head nurse, she was the one who protected and comforted her when she was helpless during the attack of the Level Four. She was the one who showed kindness to when she was young and imprisoned with shackles around her ankles and wrists to stop her from escaping.

The woman laughed while hugging the younger girl, "And so do you, Lenalee. As people say, you're getting prettier by the day." Lenalee only smiled as she held onto the head nurse like a small child hugging her mother. When they pulled apart, the older woman smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry Lenalee, but I've got work to do now… Seems that some idiots have already gotten themselves drunk and the party has barely started." After wishing her a good night, the two parted.

"Allen, you know," Lenalee sat herself back down beside Allen as the exorcist continued to stuff himself with food, "I really miss my parents. I can't remember their faces, what we did together… And then all of sudden, they were gone."

The young man stared at his plate full of food, "It must be terrible."

Lenalee shook her head while trying to suppress the tears that threatened to cascade down her cheeks, "I actually feel lucky compared to you; you've had it even harder. Your parents had abandoned you on the streets and left you to the mercy of stray dog…"

"But thanks to them, I was able to meet with Mana, then with my master and lastly, find a new family here at Headquarters." Allen smiled. He did thank his parents; for bringing him into the world and if they hadn't abandoned him, meeting Mana and all the other people at the Headquarters would be impossible.

"Tonight's a night for celebrations, talk about something happier guys." A voice came from no where. Allen and Lenalee jumped. Sitting beside Lenalee was a relaxed looking eighteen year old with bright red hair. He wore the same clothes as Allen except he wore an orange scarf instead of a ribbon. However, he didn't wear a mask since he was excused for having an eyepatch. Tonight he didn't wear his usual black and yellow bandana, leaving his red hair out. "What's with the reaction?" He asked with a grin.

Lenalee sighed and placed a hand on her chest to steady herself, "You scared us Lavi…"

"He used to do that all the time." Allen shivered at the thought. When he had first met Lavi, he received heart attacks everyday on a regular basis. Looking up, he watched as a dark silhouette approached them, an uncomfortable murderous aura hung in the air. "K-Kanda…" The white haired exorcist hesitantly said his name as he continued to approach, anger written across his face.

The Japanese exorcist had also worn the same military-like tailcoat, but unlike all the others, he didn't wear a scarf or a ribbon at his collar. Strangely enough, he had decided not to tie his hair up in the usual ponytail tonight, letting his long hair move freely in the wind. In his hand, the Asian boy clenched a bright red ribbon. "You stupid rabbit…" He glared at the bookman's successor. Lavi should be thankful that Komui had taken Mugen to repair after Kanda's previous mission.

"Ah, Yuu! You shouldn't have taken off the ribbon; it looked nice in your hair!" Lavi mocked him happily despite knowing the consequences. And thus, the murderous intent grew and grew until it swallowed Lavi.

Kanda was now standing straight in front of the bookman junior, his eyes as cold as ice and his lips in a frown, "You know…" His sentence was left unfinished as all the candles and lights were blown out or switched off, leaving the whole Black Order in temporary darkness. Then a spot light was switched on and a single man in a white tailcoat with black slightly curled hair could be seen.

The man's glasses glinted in the light, as everyone's eyes rested on him, awaiting his speech. "Tonight, we must thank a group of courageous people for their efforts. If it wasn't for them, we would not be able to stand here now alive and well. These people have worked hard to protect us all to the best of their abilities and they have overcome numerous trials set against us by the Millennium Earl. I would like to thank on behalf of the Black Order, with all my heart, the exorcists."

Everyone's attention flickered to the mentioned people at once who now stood under spotlights. Despite their masked faces, the members of the Black Order were able to recognize each and every face. The Chinese girl who helps keep the Science Division up and going with beautifully brewed coffee, the white haired exorcist who everyone adores for his kindness, the cheerful red head who made everyone laugh and experience joy in amongst their busy work filled lives by playing pranks on people and the Japanese exorcist that everyone disliked for his attitude and yet secretly know that he had a good heart and means no harm at all. The clumsy curly haired woman who could not help but blame herself for everything bad, the gentle tanned man with wise words and the frizzle haired newbie filled with curiosity. Last but not least, the remaining three generals who were highly respected by all members of the Black Order as they were the ones given the tough job to train their students and hope that one day, their student would succeed and become a general just like themselves. A moment of silence ensued before one by one, clapping rose from the crowd, the noise gradually increasing in volume until hearing something apart from the applause was impossible.

Komui spoke again while he raised a glass filled with champagne, "To the exorcists!"

"To the exorcists!" The people chorused after the Head Officer before those that had drinks boldly skulled their drinks.

When attention was no longer focused on them, Kanda narrowed his eyes, "Che, that Komui; doing unnecessary things." The eighteen year old faced the bookman junior once again, "I'm not done with you yet, stupid rabbit." He held the crimson red ribbon with his gloved hands at both ends and stretched the strip of fabric. Agonizing shouts and screams emitted from the red head as Kanda heartlessly delivered his punishment to the successor of bookman. Lenalee watched the Japanese exorcist with shock while Allen minded his own business and continued to stuff himself with food of all types – you name it and it was there on his plate or in his stomach. By the time Kanda had completed his task, he walked aside to reveal his doing; he had used the red ribbon to tie up Lavi's messy hair at the top of his head, making his hair seem like a blood red fountain with a large bow keep it together. Lavi seemed like he was a small child who had been bullied by his older brother.

"L-Lenalee…!" Lavi sobbed and tackled Lenalee with a hug that she dodged by standing up and stepping over a little, "Yuu's so mean! He bullied me!"

'_But you annoyed him first didn't you?'_ It was tempting to state the truth but Lenalee decided against it and instead simply smiled half heartedly.

"Where'd Allen go?" Lavi blinked as he looked at empty space that replaced the previously present exorcist.

"Who cares about that moyashi?" Kanda leant against the strong wall of the building that stood behind him. It was only then that Lenalee really actually noticed the mask he was forced to wear. It was a simple white mask with that resembled a wolf with a pair of triangular shapes protruding at the top of the mask to mimic ears and the grey and silver glitter that had been used to create spiral and elegantly curled patterns that wove in and out, intertwining with one another. It was a beautifully designed mask that rivalled even the most elegant mask.

Kanda glanced at her quizzically, wondering why she was staring so intently at his face. Lenalee laughed sheepishly as she stopped tracing the lines on his mask with her eyes, "N-nothing, don't worry! I'll go look for Allen!" With that she hurried off, leaving her friends behind.

At first she only slowly walked around the courtyard in search of a certain exorcist, but then as she circled the courtyard again and again without spotting him, she picked up her pace, half running and walking while she used her hands to pick up her dress to prevent herself from tripping over her own dress. _'Allen, where are you?'_ She looked high and low, searching all over the courtyard but to no avail. She sat down on the piano seat that Allen had been before, performing on the grand piano. Where could he have gone? She asked herself the same question while she stared at her gloved hands and wondered how she couldn't even complete such a simple task.

When she looked up, she blinked as she discovered something on the balcony that protruded from the Order's main building. Picking up her dress once again, Lenalee hurried to the large staircase that leads up into the main building.

** Җ **

While Lenalee walked through the pitch black corridors of the building, she could hear an announcement saying that there will be fireworks for this special occasion. She wanted to see the fireworks, but she believed that finding her friend was more important. As she approached the glass doors that lead out to the balcony overlooking the courtyard, the same silhouette she had seen from below remained motionless. Lenalee quietly shut the glass doors behind her as she approached the young gentleman who thoughtfully stared off into the distant night sky which was illuminated by the full moon and glittering stars.

"Is something troubling you, Allen?" She stood beside the fifteen year old and stared into his troubled grey eyes that seem to be clouded like the sky when it wishes to rain. The white haired exorcist shook his head gently, making his hair sway in the wind. Lenalee looked off into the distance as well; she knew that feeling very well, she had felt troubled during the first year of her stay at the Black Order.

"Although I'm not a great dancer, would you like to dance with me?" Lenalee smiled at the fifteen year old.

"Eh?"

"Come on!" Lenalee grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him to the centre of the spacious balcony and planted his left hands on her side and the other she held lightly while she placed her remaining right hand on his right shoulder.

As she started to hum the tune she had heard Allen play on the piano, they moved swiftly around the balcony in slow movements. At first they started off simple and slow, but as time went by, their steps evened out, becoming smooth strides. Instead of always staying in one position, their waltz became a lot more varied and they would spin in a circle while waltzing across the balcony. As the firework performance commenced, they continued to waltz, ignoring the deafening sounds of fireworks bursting open into glittering sparks like shooting stars. The colours of fireworks splashed across the buildings and their bodies, making them seem deep blue one moment and bright red the next. While the stunning fireworks continued to erupt into millions of different colours, Lenalee suddenly let go of Allen's hand but instead moved even closer and gave him a hug, causing a blush to show on the exorcist's face.

The Chinese girl slipped her arms around his neck, "When my brother came to the Black Order and told me that he would be living here as well with me, I felt the same rush of mixed feelings – I felt happy and sad at the same time. My brother had thrown away all that he possessed to come and live here with me. I was happy that he came and yet sad because I had been the reason why he cast away everything." She paused before continuing, "I cried so much that day. I cried and cried while my brother comforted me. But at the end of the year, I was overwhelmed at how much things had taken place that year. I was afraid. So please, Allen, if you have any troubles, tell me. I beg you. I don't want to see any of my friends sad or troubled."

A strong breeze made Allen's mask fall to the ground, but he had no intentions of retrieving it. Slowly he returned the embrace by wrapping his strong arms around Lenalee's seemingly fragile body and buried his face into her shoulder. His voice came out chocked as drops of tears dripped onto Lenalee's shoulder, "It's just that… So much has happened in the past year – our encounter with Suman in China, the supposing fatal attack from Tyki Mikk, the ark in Edo, the attack of the Level Four at headquarters and the disappearance of my master… I just… Don't know anymore!"

** Җ **

"Allen and Lenalee! I'm so glad you're both back; Yuu's bullying me again!" Lavi cried out as he hid behind the pair. Sure enough, Kanda walked over to the trio calmly with knives and forks in between each finger.

"You stupid rabbit… You're not getting away." He held up his right hand which had forks in between his fingers, their sharp points all focused on one target – Lavi.

Allen's facial expression instantly changed from a sheepish smile into a deadly glare, "Why don't you just leave Lavi alone?" The bookman junior silently agreed behind the white haired exorcist as he furiously nodded.

Kanda returned Allen's glare with one of his own, "It's none of your business, moyashi."

"It's Allen, Bakanda."

"What did you call me? I dare you to say it again."

"Bakanda."

Sparks flew in between the two of them as they eyed one another with murderous intent. Lavi then jokingly suggested from his hiding place from behind Lenalee who worriedly watched her two friends quarrel, "Why don't you guys just settle this with a drinking competition or something?"

The two instantly turned to look at the red head, "You're on." The two grabbed Lavi by his collar and dragged him off through the crowd with Lenalee hot on their heels while the crowd of people looked on with surprise and whispered among themselves.

At a vacant table that had been set up at their request, Kanda and Allen continued to glare at each other through their masks while Lavi nervously shifted in his seat. "I didn't mean including me you –", the red head started but was cut off with a sharp 'shut up' from the other two.

"Here's the wine you asked for…" Lenalee hesitantly placed down several bottles of red and white wine.

Allen gulped as an empty glass was placed in front of each one of them. He had absolutely forgotten about the sick feeling and the bad memories he would get from drinking any type of alcohol. "What? Are you going to back down like a coward?" Kanda sneered. A simple comment made Allen brush aside his worries.

By now, a small group of men had gathered around the table to watch the young exorcists duke it out through a drinking competition. First up was Kanda, he poured himself a glass of white wine until the liquid reached the glass' edge and skulled the alcohol quickly in several gulps. He then shot Lavi a glare, urging him to finish his turn. Lavi hesitantly poured himself a glass of red wine and painfully skulled it, resulting in a soft burp and a flushed face. Allen stared at the two bottles of wine, trying to decide which one to drink.

"I dare you to mix them together." Kanda smirked while he quietly tapped his finger on the table while waiting for his turn. Annoyed at Kanda's confidence, Allen mixed the two alcohols together, creating potion that seemed to be an orange colour. Holding his breath, Allen drank the concoction while his throat burned from the alcohol. And so this went on until one of them could no longer drink anymore alcohol. The first to lose being Lavi.

"I…" Lavi's words were slurred and barely recognizable, "Can't drink anymore…" Then he suddenly turned around and vomited. Lenalee hurried to his side instantly. The remaining two exorcists' cheeks were flushed, and their eyesight was starting to become blurred.

Just then, a small figure appeared by the table, his hands hidden within his large sleeves. Instead of attending the New Year's Eve celebration, he had opted to stay away from the noise and read books in the library for the night. The small figure looked at the vomiting red head and approached Lenalee, "I'll take it from here."

"Ah, Bookman!" Lenalee smiled as she watched the old man inspect his apprentice carefully like a father and son. But her smile soon faded when Bookman used his hand and slapped Lavi across the face.

When the boy didn't react, Bookman grabbed him by the collar and bowed humbly, "Sorry to trouble you, Miss Lenalee."

"Not… At all!" Lenalee smiled nervously as she watched the old man drag the youngster off towards the rooms. Lavi still had a trail of vomit trailing down his chin as he was dragged away. Lenalee shivered at the thought and turned around to see Kanda and Allen continuing to pour themselves glasses of alcohol. On the table, at least six bottles were left messily on the table top. _'If they continue like this, they're bound to get a really bad hangover tomorrow morning…'_ Lenalee and a small crowd watched the contest proceed. "Why don't you just stop already? Let's say you were tied first place!" Lenalee snatched the glass of white wine away from Allen's hand easily while the two exorcists stared up at her with hazy eyes.

"No way…" The pair replied defiantly and looked at each other in the eye before both their heads fell face first onto the table top with a thud.

'_Finally…'_ Lenalee sighed, "Can someone please take Kanda back to his room while I take Allen back to his?" Several men who she recognized as finders volunteered to take the Japanese exorcist while she managed to help Allen to his feet. With that, the small crowd that had gathered around the table scattered, leaving the unattended table and the empty bottles alone until somebody would clean it up.

When they reached the floor where the exorcists' rooms were, Lenalee thanked the finders for their work before they split up. Arriving at a wooden door with a sign saying 'Allen Walker' on it, Lenalee opened the door after struggling a little to grab the door knob without making Allen fall. Once in the room, she closed the door behind her and let darkness engulf the room once again, only using the silver moonlight to help her navigate around the room.

The room wasn't what you would call messy or tidy; it was somewhere in between the two. A bed was placed in a corner beside the wall where a painting of a grinning sharp teethed clown-looking creature carried a coffin on its back. The coffin was black and had a large white cross engraved on it. A chain came from the edge of the painting until it reaches the creature's wrist where a shackle was while a moon shape went through the creature's black eye. In the background was a swirl of darkness that seemingly spirals into the centre of the painting. Apart from the painting, nothing else really stood out among all the other normal furniture.

'_Speaking of which, this is really the first time I've been in Allen's room…'_ Lenalee reminded herself as she laid the white haired boy on his bed gently. She bent down and calmly undid the golden buttons of his jacket before she gently slipped it off Allen, revealing his usual attire – a white shirt, vest and a ribbon at the collar. Lenalee then proceeded to hang the tailcoat on the coat rack that stood beside the small window and take off the pianist's gloves and his mask. The white haired boy seemed to be in a deep and peaceful slumber, dreaming of a world where none of the terrible things that he had experienced existed. To Lenalee, her dreams were also her sanctuary – the place where she would be able to escape the harsh truth. But it was also the most terrible place to be during nightmares where you wished to wake up but couldn't. The peaceful face on the boy's face reminded her of when she used to catch her brother asleep on the couch with paperwork all over the floor and a book covered his face from the light. If she caught her brother sleeping, she would then get a blanket and cover him with it, hoping that he would be able to drift off into sleep comfortably. Lenalee couldn't help but smile at the memories. Careful not to wake the exorcist up, Lenalee cautiously undid the ribbon around Allen's shirt collar however, strands of her hair fell and brushed against the boy's face, waking him.

"Sorry Allen! Did I wake you?" She asked softly, not wanting to fully wake him up.

The boy sleepily shook his head, "But Lenalee's hair smells really nice…" He reached out with his hand to finger with the Chinese girl's hair that smelt of lavender. Lenalee blushed at the compliment.

"Well I think I'll go back downstairs and help my brother – "Lenalee smiled and turned around to depart but with a firm tug, she fell back with a small shriek onto the bed. Her face turned a trillion different shades of pink and red as she lay motionless on the young exorcist's chest where she could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest and hear the constant thumping of his heart. His hand simply rested on her back. "Allen, what are you –" Lenalee protested as she attempted to get off him despite the fact that it had felt so comfortable.

"Perhaps we should change our positions a little then." Allen smiled slyly. Soon, Lenalee was lying on the bed, staring up at Allen's silver grey eyes that glinted in the moonlight. Outside, they could hear the united chanting of people counting down to the moment when the first of January would arrive.

"Three!" Allen's face closed in on Lenalee's but she couldn't take her eyes off his.

"Two!" Lenalee placed her hands on the white haired boy's chest, trying to push him away from her but that didn't work.

"One!" His face came closer and closer as Lenalee squeezed her eyes shut, dreading whatever was going to happen next.

The people below in the courtyard chorused happily as the distant rings of the bells in the Big Ben echoed through out the Black Order, "Zero; Happy New Year!"

Just as the bells started their ringing, Allen's lips touched Lenalee's. His lips felt as smooth and soft as feathers and she could smell the heavy stench of alcohol in his breath. Allen's lips seemed on its own accord, they seemed to be begging for entrance to Lenalee's mouth while she kept her lips closed tightly. While he continued to try and gain entry to her mouth, Allen's right hand found its way to her back and located the zipper that kept her dress from slipping off her body.

"Allen, what – " As soon as she opened her mouth to gasp for air and speak, Allen used this chance as his advantage and let his tongue snake into Lenalee's and explore her mouth, memorizing every inch. Lenalee hadn't given up yet, she used her tongue to try and fight against Allen's only to find it useless. Slowly, Lenalee submitted to Allen; instead of trying to keep a distance between him and her body, she let one hand snake around his neck to pull him closer and the other to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. By the time she had finished undoing all of the buttons on his shirt, Allen had run out of air. His lips moved away from her cherry coloured lips and as he moved downwards, he left a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck, making her shiver and moan at the same time.

Ever so slowly, his right hand unzipped the dress from behind, leaving exposed skin in the air. As he did so, Lenalee sat up a little and their lips crashed together again. The pleasure that she experienced that night would be unforgettable.

** Җ **

Dawn soon came, streams of sunlight shining through the small window, illuminating every corner of the average sized room. It was in a terrible state; carelessly discarded clothes were everywhere – a glittering black dress, a white shirt , a pair of black pants, a pair of opera gloves, a pair of white gloves, two masks, a ribbon and a pair of black knee high boots and semi-high heels. Birds chirped outside while perched on the edge of the rooftop and butterflies fluttered about soundlessly, often pausing to linger on brightly coloured flowers.

'_My head… It feels like it's about to split in half…'_ The white haired boy thought to himself in pain. He had no memory about what had happened last night; he recalled Kanda challenging him to mix white and red wine together, then after emptying several bottles he could barely remember anything. He remembered a familiar voice talking to him, but that was all. Anything that happened after that seemed like a dream. _'…Forget it…'_ He shifted uncomfortably in bed but froze as he felt something warm brush against his skin. Daring himself to open his eyes, he let his eyes adjust to the brightness before he could actually see anything properly. What he saw made a mix of emotions overwhelm him – fear, uncertainty and shock. He had opened his eyes, only to see the calm face of a close friend.

He instantly sat up and looked around his room, taking in the messy state that it was in. Then he looked down at himself only to notice he lacked any sort of clothing; lifting a section of the covers only made him dread the truth even more. He smacked himself in the face with a hand, _'Crap! If Komui find out…! But I don't remember anything at all!'_

Then a smooth arm snaked around his well-toned torso, pulling him down onto the bed again with a creak. The Chinese girl beside him edged closer to him as he lay still while his breathing quickened, the girl's head soon rested comfortably on his chest. "Allen…" He heard her mumble in her sleep. Taking another look at the girl's face, Allen couldn't help but realize how strikingly beautiful his companion was. Smiling slightly, he decided to worry about Lenalee's brother later and simply enjoy himself for the moment.

However, that didn't stop him from pondering what Komui Lee would do to him if he found out about what he and Lenalee had done last night.


End file.
